kocfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Robert C. Odya
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdoms of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Might page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marodex (Talk) 10:24, 2011 November 12 Throne Room Talk Hi! Thanks for your contribution to The Throne Room. I have completely made over this page Throne Room, which was an alternate page created by User:Swojask. If possible, I would like to merge The Throne Room with Throne Room. *Moving pictures: I am proposing that the pictures of the items you added be placed in Throne Cards, a page created by User:BestBuy.Ryan. I am considering renaming the page to Throne Items. A draft can be found here. *Delete White Background: Thank you for the effort you made to change the background colour to make the attributes easier to read. However, I am not sure if the new white background is any better. Sorry to say this, but I personally feel that the original is easier to read and looks nicer. I'm not sure about other users' feelings about this. Would you mind terribly if I propose to delete those with the white background? If you feel strongly that white is better, I don't mind leaving it that way. *Duplicate Pictures: Thank you for uploading the pictures. There are, however, some duplicate picutes (e.g. File:Simadvmason.jpg, File:Simadvmas.jpg and File:Simadvmas1.jpg). May I ask your permission to ask Marodex to delete them? Also, if you/we choose to keep the pictures with the white background, may I reupload them as new version of the old file and delete the duplicate. This avoid clutter, as mentioned in the Main Page News. (See File:Range_debuff.png as an example of new version upload.) Please also upload any new future edits to images as new version instead of a new file. Thanks! *Deleting the information(text) currently found on The Throne Room: I have mixed feelings about including all the information from the developer's diary on this page or on the future Throne Room page. Considering the effort and time needed, I see little value in reorganising the information found in the dev diaries and the guide in the forums into a nice wiki article. I may change my mind about that. But for now, I have included links to the forums on the current Throne Room page. I would thus like to delete everything found on the current The Throne Room page. If you feel strongly that this information should be on the wiki itself, then can I propose that I rename the page to "Throne Room Dev Diary 1" or something similar? *List of items: This was not uploaded by you, but FYI, I will include a table with all the item effects and description on the new Throne Room page. I hope you are not offended by the changes I am proposing. It seems like i'm trying to just delete all your stuff... but the changes are only proposed with the aim of creating a neater wikia. Feel free to disagree/discuss/rebutt me on my User_talk:Sezame. Fellow wiki contributor, Sezame 18:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC)